Lavado de cerebro
by Neam-Froggies
Summary: Cualquiera se preguntaría —de hecho, Sealand lo había hecho cuando Alexis le contó su plan— quién querría lavarle el cerebro a Ladonia. Aquello llevaba a otra pregunta: ¿para qué, entonces, querría él lavarle el cerebro? KugelMugel había sido concreto: no hacerle cambiar de opinión, no darle otro punto de vista, sino hacerle un lavado de cerebro. One-shot: Ladonia/KugelMugel.


_¡Moi moi! :D_

_Holi, a todos los fans del LadKugel c: ¿Qué tal va la vida? ¿Los amigos? ¿Las mascotas? ¿Los amores?_

_¡Ya sé que había muerto temporalmente y que tengo que continuar mis fics, pero no me pude resistir! __Me obsesioné realmente con esta pareja, sin contar el DenNor. Me resulta tan adorable, tierna, dulce, ahdhsgs, djksuduhu, uriereej, que así. :3 __¿Qué más da? -se encoge de hombros- _

**_Nombres humanos: Alexis (KugelMugel), Johan (Ladonia)._**

_¡Al cine! :D Digo, ¡al fic!_

* * *

Debía funcionar. Sólo tenía que ser paciente.

KugelMugel miró intensamente a Johan, que estaba sentado a su lado, leyendo una revista de juegos _online_. Al menor no le importó. Tarde o temprano cumpliría su objetivo. Al fin y al cabo, cumplir las misiones requerían paciencia y tiempo, como todas las artes. Y lavarle el cerebro a un pelirrojo, por supuesto, ¡también era un arte! Por lo tanto, no debía rendirse. Todo era cuestión de no dejarse vencer por la impaciencia.

Cualquiera se preguntaría —de hecho, Sealand lo había hecho cuando Alexis le contó su plan— quién querría lavarle el cerebro a Ladonia. Aquello llevaba a otra pregunta: ¿para qué, entonces, querría él lavarle el cerebro? KugelMugel había sido concreto: no hacerle cambiar de opinión, no darle otro punto de vista, sino hacerle un _lavado de cerebro_. Si Roderich lo escuchara…

Entonces, volviendo al motivo de la misión, el rubio quería que el mayor cambiara un poco de actitud. No, no se refería a que dejara de lado su malhumor y hostilidad característicos y se volviera un mini-Francia; tan sólo deseaba recibir muestras de cariño con más frecuencia. Claro que Alexis era consciente que esperar un abrazo del pelirrojo sería igual a esperar que Seborga dejara de ligar con chicas. Aquello era… bueno, no se podría decir que "esperanzador". Más bien,_ devastador_.

Pero cuando leyó "lavado de cerebro" en Internet, no tardó dos segundos en buscar toda la información que existía. Las técnicas eran sencillas, mas requerían de una gran perseverancia. Había descartado varias estrategias simplonas: no quería tener un _eslogan_, porque Ladonia los odiaba y comenzaría a molestarse con él —era adorable cuando estaba enojado, pero el rubio prefería no arriesgarse a fastidiarlo demasiado—; tampoco sería muy bueno acorralarlo contra la pared —no literalmente— con una pregunta estilo: «¿Realmente me odias como lo demuestras o me amas?», aunque su rostro sonrojado fuese completamente irresistible; y lo demás era mejor dejarlo para los políticos y comerciantes. Menos que menos haría algo como en cualquier película, es decir, atarlo a una silla forzándole a abrir los ojos, y repetirle «Quiéreme, quiéreme, quiéreme». Así se parecería a aquella aterrorizante bielorrusa acosando a su hermano.

Envuelto en aquella indecisión, decidió preguntarle a Peter. No era el más adecuado para pedir consejo, mas los hombres desesperados hacen cosas estúpidas, y los enamorados también. Sealand le había comentado —al finalizar el interrogatorio, que había parecido una conversación de sordos— que su hermano se inquietaba cuando los ojos violetas del menor se clavaban en él. Y era que KugelMugel tenía la horrible costumbre de mirarlo fijamente. A veces pensaba en otras cosas y no se percataba de que lo estaba viendo, mas la mayoría de las ocasiones lo observaba atentamente, quedándose prendido de su cabello color fuego, sus ojos helados que brillaban más de enfado que de felicidad, la cicatriz que recorría su mejilla, justo debajo de aquella mirada tan gélida… No era dulce, tierno, gracioso, alegre, romántico, tampoco se destacaba por su belleza; lo único que anhelaba era ganarle mil y una veces a Suecia y, siendo más específicos, ganarle a todos. Generalmente era fácil de enojar, vivía insultando en persona y por Internet, e incluso, según el menor, el término "_tsundere_" le quedaba chico. Pero ¿qué iba a hacer? Así lo amaba. Si cambiaba algo de su personalidad o apariencia, dejaría de ser él mismo, y Alexis dejaría de quererlo. En realidad, jamás dejaría de hacerlo, mas era mejor que Ladonia no cambiara. Sólo que le demostrara un poquito más algo de afecto. Se sentía algo ambicioso con aquel fin, pero un par de besos algunos días —con mucha suerte— y revolcarse tres veces en tres meses no le bastaban. Quería más. Sólo un poco.

"Los ojos fijos en el trofeo", pensó, sentándose en el sofá, a cierta distancia de él. Y desde ese entonces, no le sacó los ojos de encima.

vVv

Ladonia se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Tragó saliva e intentó hacer caso omiso de la mirada cárdena del menor, haciendo un esfuerzo, entonces, por leer la revista. No lo conseguía. Cada dos palabras sentía un cosquilleo en el cuello, las manos le temblaban y una gota de sudor estaba a punto de entrarle en el ojo. Continuó fingiendo ignorar al rubio, pero éste no daba muestras de aburrirse. ¿Qué diablos resultaba tan entretenido? Desde que habían comenzado a salir, las cosas se habían complicado. KugelMugel tenía hábitos extraños, como pintar idioteces en el espejo del baño con un lápiz de labios que encontraba por ahí —cortesía de alguna chica conquistada por Seborga—, buscar sitios raros por Internet —Johan jamás se había atrevido a acceder a ellos; "DeviantArt" no sonaba muy atractivo—; mas lo peor, la peor manía que podía poseer ese estrambótico pintor, _su_ novio, era quedársele mirando, como si quisiera hipnotizarlo. O quizá practicaba telequinesia… ¿Con él? No, no tenía sentido.

Hizo un esfuerzo titánico por no suspirar. "Mierda", pensó, pasando una página. Hacía ya tres meses y medio que estaban juntos, y aún no habían hecho grandes progresos. Uhm, bueno, en realidad, sí habían hecho algunos muy buenos. Jamás hubiera imaginado que a estas alturas ya se habrían acostado tres veces; o como le decía Sealand, «hacer cosas de adultos». Este tema lo incomodaba al principio, mas luego se sentía bastante orgulloso. No sabía cómo había logrado pasar el límite —aunque no reconociera esta incertidumbre—, pero le gustaba. Cómo se comportaba Alexis en esas situaciones lo había enamorado aún más, si era posible. Lo amaba, aunque admitirlo le alteraba; lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo. El problema era cómo demostrárselo… Johan prefería atribuirlo a su frialdad, mas en el fondo sabía que era pura y llana timidez. Cada vez que se acercaba al menor con intenciones de abrazarlo, acariciarlo, besarlo, o simplemente tocarlo, su estómago se volvía más ligero, su cerebro se negaba a producir un pensamiento coherente, todo su cuerpo temblaba y el corazón le comenzaba a latir de esa forma desagradable, como si estuviera intentando salírsele del pecho. En esos momentos, Ladonia terminaba optando por echarse atrás y no hacer nada. Algunas veces acumulaba el suficiente valor como para darle un beso en los labios y sentirse magnífico y torpe durante las siguientes cuatro horas. Se preguntó si KugelMugel se sentiría de la misma forma; no, seguramente no.

Desde su primera vez, el pelirrojo había empezado a fijarse en qué hacían otras parejitas. Salían al parque, conversaban, se llamaban por teléfono o se mensajeaban, iban a tomar algo, a ver una película, o tan sólo a pasear… En el caso del seborghini —jamás de los jamases le pediría consejo directamente—, vivía siendo golpeado e insultado por cierto asiático un tanto frustrado, y aún así, las cosas iban bien. Aparte de ésa, las ideas eran muy buenas, pero ¿podría practicarlas con el menor? No sabía de qué podría charlar con él, qué tipo de películas le gustaban, y llamar por teléfono —porque enviarle mensajitos quedaba descartado: Alexis vivía con el celular apagado o sin batería— habría sido una verdadera pérdida de tiempo. Cuando se juntaban —la mayoría de las veces por "pura casualidad"— se quedaban en silencio, acompañándose mutuamente sin decir una palabra. Varias veces era el rubio quien tomaba la iniciativa y le tocaba suavemente la mano con sus dedos, haciendo que Ladonia sintiera que podía alcanzar el cielo. Eran gestos sencillos, mas los amaba. Aunque no lo quisiese aceptar.

Oh, mierda. Ahora KugelMugel se había acercado un poco más. Un centímetro, aproximadamente. Johan apretó los dientes. "Que no se acerque más, que no se acerque más." Como queriéndole llevar exactamente la contraria, el rubio acortó la distancia, y esta vez no un centímetro. El mayor intentó desentenderse de él, pero entonces unos labios suaves rozaron su mejilla y su corazón se detuvo.

Ladonia quedó estático, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, sin saber qué hacer. Pasó unos minutos sin decir nada —aunque le costó; demonios, cómo le costó—, y el otro tampoco hizo ademán de querer volver a actuar. El pelirrojo se preguntó si se lo habría imaginado. Sí, quizás sí, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos sobre Alexis que…

Unas manos le arrancaron la revista y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el menor se sentó en su regazo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, y lo tomó de las mejillas, mirándolo con intensidad. Johan creyó que sufriría un infarto en ese mismo momento, mas no atinó a nada. Sólo se quedó jadeando, devolviéndole la mirada a aquellos ojos deseables y profundos, y esperando una explicación, o algo con al menos una pizca de lógica.

Alexis separó sus labios y pronunció dos simples palabras, que golpearon al pelirrojo con la fuerza de una cachetada:

—Te amo —la voz había sonado despojada de toda emoción, como siempre, pero los ojos la traicionaron. Escrutaban a su presa con atención, dejándole bien en claro que no le dejarían escapar. Aún así, Ladonia frunció el ceño y se revolvió para liberarse.

—¿Qué? —KugelMugel se abrazó a él, empujándolo y apresándolo, sin ninguna oportunidad de huir—. De veras, ¿qué crees que haces?

El rubio lo miró con tristeza, y Johan se derritió.

—Sólo dije que te amo —respondió el menor, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. El mayor saltó y lo tomó de los hombros.

—No, no, no, no llores, idiota —al instante se arrepintió por haber sonado tan brusco, mas su compañero negó con firmeza.

—No estoy llorando.

—Estás a punto de hacerlo —replicó Ladonia, más enojado consigo mismo que con su pareja.

—No lo haré.

—Tienes los ojos rojos.

—Es mentira.

—No lo es.

—Sí lo es.

—¿Estás viéndote en un espejo, acaso?

—No, pero lo sé.

—Mentiroso.

—Yo no miento.

—Sí que lo haces.

—No lo hago.

—¿Q-quieres dejar de hacer eso? —dijo Johan, enrojeciendo repentinamente. Alexis lo miró confundido.

—¿El qué?

—E-eso… S-ser tan… t-tan a-a-a… —el pelirrojo apretó los dientes e hizo un esfuerzo por articular la palabra que quería decir—. A-a-a… a-a… adorable —masculló rápidamente, con la esperanza de que el menor no pudiera oírlo. Mas éste abrió sus ojos de par en par, sorprendido.

—Me llamaste… —la voz se le apagó de asombro. Ladonia desvió la mirada.

—¿A-algún problema? —replicó, muerto de vergüenza. Alexis negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—No, ninguno —susurró, mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una diminuta sonrisa y sus mejillas se coloreaban de rosa. Feliz y sin saber muy bien qué hacer, le dio otro beso al mayor y le rodeó con los brazos el cuello. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que el mayor se animó a acariciarle el cabello. El rubio no comentó nada; se limitó a disfrutarlo y a regocijarse para sus adentros.

—Uhm, Johan…

—¿Sí? —Ladonia tragó saliva; cuando le llamaba por su nombre, era porque iba a decir algo importante. KugelMugel lo miró a los ojos.

—Estoy embarazado —anunció con seriedad. El pelirrojo pegó un salto que casi lo tira al suelo.

—¡¿_QUÉ_?! —Que él supiera, ¡los hombres no podían quedar embarazados! ¿Cómo había podido suceder? ¿Él, padre? A toda velocidad se imaginó sosteniendo en brazos a un bebé, con su pelo anaranjado y los ojos violetas de su novio. Sin embargo, Alexis rió entre dientes.

—Es mentira, tonto —contestó, divertido con su terror. Johan se tranquilizó, mas intentó mantener una expresión enojada.

—No me vuelvas a hacer esos chistes.

—De acuerdo. Johan…

—¿Lo que dirás es verdad?

—¿Eh? —KugelMugel pareció confundido por un momento—. Sí, lo prometo.

—Dime entonces.

—Mañana es San Valentín —fue dicho con un tono casual, como al pasar, como si estuviera diciendo que iba a llover. Pero Ladonia se dio cuenta al segundo lo que realmente quería decir. Apretó los labios, nervioso. No tenía ningún puto plan.

—Ehm… ¿qué quieres que hagamos? —lo mejor era pasarle la pelota.

—¿Qué quieres tú? —jaque mate. Aún en la conversación más sencilla, el menor siempre encontraba la manera de ponerlo entre la espada y la pared. Alzó la vista al techo, intentando pensar algo que le salvara el pellejo.

—¿Quieres salir a pasear?

—Quiero que te acuestes conmigo —Ladonia se atragantó. Sabía que a Alexis le gustaban esas sesiones especiales, pero jamás le había pedido, bueno, _eso_, tan directamente. Mas se le ocurrió una buena idea.

—¿Quieres… que empecemos ahora? —propuso, intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Al otro le brillaron los ojos.

—Sí, no tendría ningún problema. —"Funcionó", pensó feliz, recostando la cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

**EXTRA :D (Si no te gusta el **_**crack**_** no lo leas)**

_Al día siguiente_

—¡Hyuuung~!

El norcoreano se dio la vuelta al oírlo, y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que un italiano se le tirara encima. O más concretamente, un _seborghini_.

—¡_Napun nom_*! —exclamó el asiático intentando zafarse del abrazo mortal de Seborga—. ¡Fuera, joder, fuera! —hacía un esfuerzo por esconder algo detrás de la espalda, pero el otro no pareció percatarse de ello. Estaba demasiado concentrado en demostrarle su cariño.

—¡_Buon San Valentino_! —dijo alegremente antes de besarle la mejilla con energía, provocando que su rulo se enredara con el del coreano y éste enrojeciera avergonzado.

—¡P-por qué me deseas eso a mí…! —desvió la mirada, incapaz de decir alguna otra cosa. Romeo le sonrió felizmente, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su compañero ocultaba algo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, curioseando por encima de su hombro. Hyung contuvo una maldición y se negó a mostrárselo.

—N-nada —mintió. Seborga no lo miró dos veces.

—Mientes horrible —sentenció con una sonrisa, y volvió a intentar descubrir los misterios norcoreanos. Éste se apartó, sintiendo cómo los nervios le retorcían el estómago. El castaño iba a abalanzarse sobre él por la intriga, pero cuando avanzó un paso un ramo de flores se le estampó en la cara.

—¡Feliz lo que esa mierda sea, digo, San Valentín! —gritó Hyung antes de salir corriendo tan rápido como un italiano. Seborga se quedó aturdido, sin saber en qué momento dejó de tener la nariz hundida entre las rosas rojas y el ramo se cayó, sin reaccionar por unos segundos. Luego, una inmensa emoción le subió desde las piernas y una enorme sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. Tomó el ramo y lo estrechó contra su pecho, sonrojándose levemente, mientras su rulo tomaba la forma de un corazón, y después echó a correr tras su amigo y más que eso.

* * *

*_Napun nom_: Idiota, cabrón y demás maravillas en coreano.

* * *

_Perdón mundo, no pude resistir a escribir unas cuantas palabras SebNKoreanas D: Hace mucho que no ando con esa pareja... pero ya atacaré nuevamente, gente. Ya verán que algún día, dominaré el mundo. -delira felizmente-_

_-Noruega le pone una mano en la frente- No, no tiene fiebre. -suspira-_

_:D ¡Dejen reviews en caso de dudas/opiniones! Y buen día, señores~._

_-Es de noche -Noru-_

_:D No me cagues la frase -se va- _


End file.
